<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In your arms by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995784">In your arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Nukenin-au, Romance, SasuSaku - Freeform, Sasuke is a criminal, Skr is a civilian doctor, Smut, they fall in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Idk why ao3 says that this is a one-shot but it is not! This will def have multiple chapters!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In your arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Idk why ao3 says that this is a one-shot but it is not! This will def have multiple chapters!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rays of sunlight dance on Sakura’s skin as she leaves the hospital. She’s been taking more shifts than she intended to and has been working way too much than she intended to.</p><p>Sakura swipes the sweat on her face away and strolls through the overpopulated streets in Tsukagure. It wasn’t easy to be a doctor, even when you can’t use chakra.</p><p>A yawn escapes her and Sakura wants nothing more but to fall on her bed and sleep for days.</p><p>Especially the last multiple hours have been pretty difficult. It seems that near the small village shinobis have been ambushed by a criminal. <em>Fifteen people fought against one person and they all almost died.</em></p><p>A shiver runs down her spine. Whoever that person was, he or she was extremely strong.</p><p>Still, Sakura can’t help but feel no compassion for the ninjas who were injured.</p><p>Her village was small, with approximately 1000 People and three years ago foreign shinobis took control over it and now they all were under their commands. Nobody can control Chakra in Tsugakure, unlike the ninjas, and thus nobody is strong enough to fight back.</p><p>Sakura’s jaw tightens. She loved this village, growing up here and she used to love her job as a civilian doctor but now everything is different.</p><p>The villagers are very poor, everywhere are emaciated children running around, begging or stealing food to survive or they have to work for the ninjas in order to feed their family.</p><p>Farmers have to give their crops away and don’t receive any money. If they do something the ninjas don’t like, they destroy their fields.</p><p>Sakura sighs; even the hospital is controlled and sometimes she isn’t allowed to treat ill people just because they say so.</p><p>At least she has enough to eat and money, though she shares a lot with the people in the village.</p><p>When she abandons the overpopulated areas and crosses a remote meadow, she’s once again relieved that she lives in a small house at the edge of the village.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura is torn from her inner thoughts when she almost steps into blood. Her heartbeat increases and slowly, she leans down to inspect it better. <em>Was here a fight? The blood seems to be still fresh.</em></p><p>Her eyes travel to the surroundings and she finds a path of fresh red staining the green pasture.</p><p>She is tired from working but Sakura knows she has to find the person whom the blood belongs to, what if the ninjas beat somebody up again?</p><p>Sakura stands up again and follows the blood trails and when she finds a young man bleeding on the ground, leaned on a tree, she gasps.</p><p>She’s never seen somebody so beautiful and terrifying at the same time.</p><p>Only when he starts to move his hand resting on his bleeding stomach, Sakura realises she’s been staring at him in awe. ’<em>So embarrassing’, </em>she thinks ashamed of herself and immediately goes to him and starts to help him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stabs of pain drive through his body and Sasuke can’t hold back a moan of pain. <em>Why am I still alive? With a wound like that, I should’ve been already dead now.</em> He tries to open his eyes and blinks a few times to adjust to the light. Slowly assessing to his surroundings, he</p><p>finds himself in a bedroom with bright furniture and mint green walls. A window, next to his bed where he’s laying, is open and lets fresh air and rays of moonlight in.</p><p>Carefully, he lifts his head and body and his eyes travel to his cleaned wound on his stomach.</p><p>It still hurts a lot, but it’s much better than before. Sasuke is a nukenin and he’s used to pain.</p><p>With quiet and slow movements, he gets out of the foreign bed and pauses.</p><p>His hands find a photo on a locker and he activates his sharing in order to examine it better.</p><p>A pretty woman with oddly pink hair and bright jade green eyes stares towards him and again he asks himself <em>why am I here.</em></p><p>Tentatively, the man puts it back on his place and his sight falls to the door. He sighs and just decides to go to bed again. It seems like this woman has saved him and no ninjas seem to be near here yet.</p><p> </p><p>When Sasuke is surrounded by warmth and a thick blanket again, his eyes shut down immediately and he dreams of a dead family and a village he’ll never see again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Next time he wakes up again, someone is shaking him gently and when he opens his eyes, black orbs meet jade green. Pink, cherry blossom like hair is surrounding him and tresses of pink tickles his nose and jaw. His breath falters when his sight meets the pretty face of the woman he recognises from the photo last night.</p><p>Suddenly, a fierce blush adorns her face as she stares back to him. They are so close that he can even see himself mirrored in her eyes and Sasuke’s cheeks and ears heat up.</p><p>”Uhm“, the woman begins to stutter and leans away and the man only realises now that her petite hands are resting on his arm and shoulder. ”I…I found you yesterday bleeding on my way home…and I’m a doctor so I treated you. I have to go to work now, but if you get hungry you can eat in the kitchen. Oh, and here are your medics, there is a note on how much and when you should take them. Please stay in bed all day and only stand up when you really need to“, she says but all Sasuke can focus on are her plumb red lips. When she looks at him expectantly, he realises that he didn’t answer her.</p><p>”Hn“, the man nods then. As she stands up from his side to leave, he instinctively grabs her wrist and pulls her towards to him. She makes a noise of surprise and their eyes lock again.</p><p>”Thank you for saving me“, Sasuke says and he means it. He feels thankful for the woman for saving and treating him when he was nearly at the death’s brink. The least he could do is show his gratitude.</p><p> </p><p>”Y-You’re welcome“, she stutters again and when her cheeks turn red Sasuke doesn’t even bother to hide his smirk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The man Sakura saved is dangerous.</p><p>Not in the way that he’s going to hurt or to kill her but he’s dangerous for her heart. She knew it the moment when he opened his eyes and locked into hers. Her heart was going to burst and explode in her chest because damn <em>she has never seen such a handsome man in her life and the fact that it made her act like a schoolgirl in love </em>was so embarrassing.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura hides her face in her hands when she thinks back to how she stuttered and <em>oh god his smirk. </em>How is she going to face him when she comes home? She doesn’t even know his name and he makes her act this way.</p><p>Her heart flutters when she reminisces the man’s black eyes and his body. Her blush turns into a darker shade of red. Of course when Sakura treated him she didn’t ogle at him, she’s a doctor after all and he was nearly dying. But now, she clearly remembers the feeling of his biceps when she tried to wake him up.</p><p>Still, Sakura doesn’t know why he was so badly injured. She just hopes that he’s not a missing-nin since such a scenario would cause many problems with the shinobis in her village.</p><p>Even when he turns out to be a normal man ambushed by rogue nins, something in her knows that he is very dangerous.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She said that he should stay in bed all day but Sasuke just can’t stay still for such a long time. He’s been sleeping for hours, but after that he felt much better and the man decided to make a room-tour. The pink-haired woman lives in a big cottage near a river and the forest.</p><p>Her house is small but cozy and her room looks like a mess, with all the medical books and sticky notes laying around everywhere.</p><p>At least her cooking is good. She left some onigiri and other food him and they taste delicious.</p><p> </p><p>Not that he’s going to tell her that.</p><p> </p><p>After eating and looking around, he lies in his (or rather her bed) again, but instead of sleeping or reading one of the books she put on the nightstand next to him, he waits.</p><p> </p><p>And waits.</p><p> </p><p>And the more he waits for her, the more he worries. What if the shinobis who ambushed him found out that she keeps him here, in her home?</p><p>He worries and it’s annoying him to no end.</p><p> </p><p>She comes home late at night, to say it more precisely at 3am, and she was nearly 24 hours away.</p><p>24 hours driving Sasuke crazy.</p><p> </p><p>When Sakura comes home, completely exhausted and tired, she collides into a warm and hard body.</p><p>She makes a gasp of surprise and as she looks up, she sees the handsome dark-haired man glaring down at her. She flushes immediately, muttering sorry and looking away quickly, but when she wants to leave he grabs her wrists and pulls her towards him.</p><p>He didn’t pull her that close, only so that she has to lock eyes with him again and even though he seems angry, his gaze softens for a second.</p><p> </p><p>”Where were you?“, he asks her and Sakura is surprised that he sounds so calm.</p><p> </p><p>”I was working at the hospital. I’m sorry if I made you worry“, she tells him and he looks away, grunting.</p><p> </p><p>”I wasn’t worried, I was just curious“, the man replies, still looking away.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, she feels dizzy and Sakura wants nothing more to sleep. She yawns and goes to the living room, grabing a blanket on her way and moving quickly to finally sleep on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>The handsome face follows her, trailing behind her and she remembers that she doesn’t even know his name.</p><p> </p><p>”What are you doing?“, he demands when she lies on the couch, adjusting her sleep position.</p><p> </p><p>”Sleeping“, Sakura manages to answer before drifting to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Stunned, Sasuke watches how the pink-haired woman just went sleeping on the couch. Why is she sleeping on the couch? Because he took the bed? <em>She should take the bed, I can sleep on the couch. She worked nearly 24 hours in the hospital and I feel much better now. God, this woman is so annoying.</em></p><p> </p><p>Gently, he wraps his hands around her back and legs, lifting her up from the couch. <em>’She’s so light’</em>, he thinks when he carries her to her bedroom. He looks down to the woman in his arms and his stomach starts to hurt. Sasuke’s glad she can’t see the faint blush on his cheeks.</p><p>Her pink long hair looks so soft and he’s never seen such an odd hair color. And her face looks so peaceful like this, though the bags under her eyes tell that she has worked a lot.</p><p> </p><p>When he lies her tentatively on the bed, carefully to not wake her up, he grabs her bedsheets and covers her whole petite body with it.</p><p> </p><p>”You’re so annoying“, he huffs and he swears he saw her smirking for a second.</p><p>When he wants to leave, she’s the one to grab his wrist this time.</p><p> </p><p>”Stay. Please. You can sleep on the other side of the bed.“, she whispers, but he can her loud and clear.</p><p> </p><p>As he lies next to her in bed while listening to her soft breaths, he  wonders again at how he came into this situation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This may or may not turn into a smutfic because the sexual tension between the two is suffocating, but then again I'm a bit shy so we will see. The rating will stay mature though because the chance that I will write smut to this is high.</p><p> </p><p>Thank u for reading and tell me your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>